GrayLu Week 2014
by leoslady4ever
Summary: Day 1 - Cold, Day 2 - Night, Day 3 - Fear, Day 4 - Separation & Reconnect, Day 5 - Fairy Dust, Day 6 - Destiny/Celestial Ice, Day 7 - Five Senses. Extra Prompts: Decade, Freedom. Ratings range from K - M.
1. COLD

_Wasn't sure I was going to get this one done in time. I've been a lazy bitch lately! lol But thankfully, inspiration struck me this morning, and I was able to nail it out with no problem. I even have ideas for the next one. :D Oh and **Nicole4211 **read over this and said it doesn't suck, so if it does, blame her. lol_

_So without further ado, here's my submission for Day 1!_

* * *

**_Hiro Mashima_**_ owns Fairy Tail._

* * *

**_September 1st_ _- Cold_**

The sun was slowly dipping down behind the trees when Lucy made her way to Gray's house. She'd spent the entire day at the guild, and it had taken her no time at all to realize that the ice mage wasn't there. As time went on, she'd grown more concerned. It wasn't like Gray to spend the whole day away from the guild when they weren't on a job.

So, when it was time for her to head home, she'd turned left instead of right and headed off in search of her friend. Maybe he'd just decided to take the day off from the craziness of the guild, but she knew she wouldn't be able to rest if she didn't know for sure.

Minutes later, she walked up the steps to his house and knocked on the door. She waited somewhat impatiently for a response, and when she heard the click of the lock, she smiled. Everything was okay. He must have just wanted some quiet time.

But when the door swung open, and Gray showed his face, Lucy couldn't help but notice the thick blanket wrapped tightly around his shoulders. "Oh...hi," she said uncertainly.

The dark-haired man gave her a questioning look. "Hey Lucy."

"Are you...okay?" She'd never seen Gray so covered. Usually the man was barely holding onto his underwear.

"Not really. I'm cold."

Lucy's eyes widened, and then she laughed. "Are you kidding?" Gray was cold. What a laugh. The man could sit naked in the snow and still swear it was hot.

"No," he sighed, a shiver working its way down his body. "I'm not. I'm sick."

"Oh..." Lucy's mouth fell open in disbelief. In the time she'd known Gray, she'd never once seen him catch even the common cold. For him to admit to being sick, he must be feeling bad. "Well, then let's get you back to bed. I'll make you some tea."

Lucy bustled him back from the doorway, and herded him back to his bedroom, pushing him gently back into bed. She didn't like the idea of him being here by himself when he was so ill. No one should be alone when they were sick, that's what her mother always said. So, ignoring his protests, she bundled him beneath his covers and moved to the kitchen to start some soup and tea.

Thankfully, Gray was like her in the grocery department, his refrigerator stocked nicely with chicken and plenty of vegetables for a hearty chicken soup. She nodded and got to work on her cure-all for feeling under the weather.

Some time later, she filled a steaming bowl and grabbing Gray's tea, headed back toward his bedroom. She found him curled in on himself, his face buried beneath the covers, and his body shaking lightly. She frowned at this. She'd been hoping that getting him under the covers would have helped with that.

Leaning forward, she set the tea and soup on the table next to the bed and pulled up a chair. "Gray," she said softly, setting a hand on his shoulder to wake him.

He came to quickly, too quickly for him to be resting well, and Lucy sighed. Maybe the soup would help. "Here, I've got you some soup."

Gray glanced down at the proffered bowl and reached out to take it, but his hands shook so badly that Lucy pushed him back. "Here, let me."

"You don't have to do this, Lucy," he said, his brow knitting in discomfort at her going out of her way. "I'm sure I'll be fine on my own."

"You'll be doing no such thing. I'm happy to help. Now, open up."

With that, she lifted the spoon to his mouth, and gaining Gray's compliance, began feeding him. It was slow going, but Lucy didn't mind. She was just pleased to see a bit of color coming back to his face. Now, if only those tremors would go away.

The moment he finished his soup, she reached for the warm cup of tea, and with a little help from Gray, helped him drink a healthy bit. "There, that should make you feel a bit better."

"Thanks, Lucy..." He yawned amidst another shiver and once more burrowed under the thick blankets. "Just leave it," he said as Lucy grabbed for the empty bowl. "I'll clean it all up later."

"Don't worry about it. I'll take care of it all. You just rest, and I'll be back to check on you."

She moved back to the kitchen and proceeded to clean everything up, storing the remainder of the soup in the fridge before heading back to her friend. She found him much the same way as before, only this time, trembling far worse than before. She couldn't understand it. She'd bundled him up, fed him soup, and given him tea that worked well for colds, and yet he was still shaking like a leaf.

She tucked the covers tighter around him, turning him into a veritable burrito of sorts, and yet nothing helped. He continued to quake beneath the mountain of covers, and Lucy was beginning to get worried. "I'm not sure what else to do..." she mumbled to herself.

"Just can't get warm..."

Suddenly, Lucy remembered something she'd read before. In cases where a person's body temperature dropped dangerously low, the way Gray's felt at the moment, another person was often needed to help bring it up. Obviously, he wasn't in severe danger. Normally, his body temperature was lower than her own, but it was also obvious that it was far lower than it should be, so maybe it would work.

Still, it was embarrassing. She and Gray had never shared a bed like this before. Sure, she did it fairly often with Natsu, but mostly that was because he slipped in after she'd already fallen asleep. She'd never purposely crawled into bed with a man, and certainly not one she was so close to.

But she couldn't leave Gray to suffer like this. For a man who rarely got sick, it had to be rather awful, and she couldn't stand by when there was something she could do to help. So, with a deep sigh, she slipped out of her shoes and muttered, "Okay...I can do this."

Gray peered out at her, his head out only just enough to see her, and then his eyes widened when she unbuttoned and drew off her overshirt. "L-Lucy...what are you doing?"

"I'm helping you," she answered simply as she grabbed hold of the edge of the covers and lifted them. "Scoot over."

The ice mage continued to stare at her in shock, but he did as she'd told him and slid over. Lucy could feel a blush creeping up her neck, but she chose to ignore it. This was necessary, she told herself. She was only doing this to help him.

But that wasn't completely true. There was a part of her, some side that she kept hidden even from herself at times, that was enjoying this. It would be wrong to deny that she liked taking care of him, that she felt a little thrill at the idea of lying next to him in bed.

"Um...Lucy, how is this supposed to help?" He sounded so nervous, and Lucy couldn't help but find it cute. She supposed if he suddenly decided to hop into bed with her while she was sick, she'd be wary too.

Pushing aside her wayward thoughts, she moved closer to him. "I'm going to use my body heat to warm you up."

"You're going to what?"

For a moment, she swore his cheeks went pink, but in the next instant, it was gone, replaced with a look of disbelief. She couldn't stop the laugh then. It was just too comical. "Don't sound so scandalized, Gray. I swear, I won't besmirch your honor."

This time, she knew he blushed, and it had her laughing even louder. "Come on," she said, waving her hand at him. Come snuggle."

"I swear...I feel like I don't even know you anymore..." he muttered.

"Oh hush. We're friends, and you're sick." It was all innocent, completely and totally innocent. Okay, so in her head, she was imagining things that weren't entirely innocent, but he didn't need to know that. "Now, you want to be the spoonee or the spooner?"

Gray shook his head and snorted out a laugh. "No way in hell I'm getting spooned...not even by you."

Lucy smothered a grin and turned on her side. This was going better than she had thought. The nervousness she'd thought would plague her had abandoned her the moment she'd climbed in with him, and now she was looking forward to feeling him slipping up behind her.

Jeez...that sounded dirty.

Ignoring the part of her mind that wanted to trip down pervy lane, Lucy stilled and waited for Gray to come to her. She held her breath as she felt him ease in behind her, and she lifted her head for him to ease his arm under it. He pressed in against her then, and she had to bite her lip to repress a moan. As it was though, she couldn't keep the shiver from working its way up her spine. She could only hope he didn't notice.

"Damn, you're warm..." he hummed, wrapping an arm around her waist and pulling her flush against his chest.

Lucy's face heated at his action, but she didn't complain. There was something enticing about being held so tightly by him. His body settled in next to hers, and it was oddly perfect the way they fit together, his legs tucked in behind hers and his head snuggled in next to the crook of her neck.

They said nothing else as they lay there, and within minutes, Gray was fast asleep, his breathing deep and his shivers finally abating. It was quiet but for his soft snores, and before long, Lucy found herself drifting off as well, her last thought one of absolute peace.

* * *

**_A/N: Oh my Mavis, this one was fun to write, and don't worry - there WILL be a next part. You'll be reading that tomorrow for my submission for Night. :D_**


	2. NIGHT

_Okay, so this is a day late, but here's hoping it's not a dollar short! I am so very sorry I wasn't able to post this yesterday. I just couldn't seem to get my mind to cooperate with me. But fear not! I will catch up. _

_But for now, please enjoy the continuation to Day 1 and my submission for Day 2! _

* * *

**_Hiro Mashima _**_owns Fairy Tail._

* * *

**GrayLu Week: Day 2 - Night**_  
_

Gray woke to almost total darkness, the deep color of night broken only by the soft beam of the moon sneaking through his parted curtains. It was late, he figured, or more accurately, really early. More importantly though was how much better he felt now. The chills that wracked his body so violently were now gone, as was the weariness. Quite frankly, he felt like a million bucks, and as he looked over at the girl lying next to him, he realized it was all because of her. He'd been through this particular illness only twice before in his lifetime, and both times had knocked him on his ass for at least three days. Now, here he was...perfectly fine after only half a day.

The whole thing was shocking for him - his quick recovery, Lucy's visit, her subsequent foray into his bed. And damn if she didn't look good there curled up beside him, her pretty pink lips parted just enough to allow those soft breaths of hers to escape, all that golden hair fanning out across the pillow he always used.

It felt somehow natural to have her there, and as he stared down at her sleeping form, he couldn't help but wonder what it would be like to wake up like this all the time. Of course, what man in his right mind wouldn't wish for that with her? Lucy was one hell of a woman.

A smile pricked his lips as she left out a soft sigh and nuzzled her head against his arm. He'd had an opportunity to watch her like this, freely, without concern of being caught, and he had to say he liked it...a lot. Of course, that was no surprise really. He'd known for quite a while how he felt about Lucy, so it wasn't any wonder he was enjoying this.

But how long could it last? He knew once Lucy woke up, this little dream of his would shatter. She had been trying to help him. She wasn't doing this to prompt a deeper relationship with him, and for damn sure, she wasn't trying to get into his pants. No, she was his friend, and as such, she'd done her best to take care of him.

Still, he couldn't deny his surprise at waking up and finding her still here. He'd assumed she would leave once he fell asleep, but there she was, hours later, nestled perfectly against his body. It was like she belonged there.

Gray sighed at that. For him, that's what it felt like, but maybe for her it was different. She might not want anything more from him than his friendship, and if that was the case, then he would have to find a way to accept that. But in the meantime, he could just enjoy being near her, at least for now.

He glanced over at the clock beside his bed, finding the hour inching toward four in the morning. He still had a few hours with her, not much, but it would have to do. And he intended to enjoying every single moment. With a deep sigh of contentment, he settled back in behind her, drawing her curvy form in tight. He dipped his head down, drawing in a slow breath, and nearly groaned at the scent of her.

Mavis, the woman smelled good. He often wondered if she had any idea how tempting her aroma was. Did she do it on purpose to tease him? He couldn't even count how many times he'd caught a whiff of that scent on a mission and had to go to bed fighting a hard on. It was damn difficult, not to mention awkward as hell to subdue his libido while sharing a tent with the object of his desire and two other people.

And this night was apparently going to be no different. To his chagrin, his body decided it liked being up next to hers, his shorts tightening with arousal. He couldn't believe he couldn't control himself better, especially considering this time, she would definitely be close enough to notice.

The thought had him drawing away from her, but when Lucy didn't so much as flinch, he couldn't bring himself to leave. He just wanted a little more...a little more contact...a little more time.

He eased back in place, pressing his face into the crook of her neck and pulling in a deep breath of that subtle sexy smell. A low rumble inched its way up his throat, and before he knew it, he was pressing his lips to her skin. He couldn't seem to stop himself.

He'd always been drawn to her, always felt a need to be near her, but this was out of hand. No matter how badly he'd wanted her in the past, he'd never once made a move. But now, it was like he couldn't control himself.

Oh, this was such a bad idea. He'd seen how she dealt with unwanted advances, and he felt certain she was going to kill him for taking such liberties with her while she slept. But for some reason, a part of him disagreed. He remembered all too well how she'd reacted to his touch. He could tell she'd hoped he hadn't noticed, but how the hell could he miss that shiver? It was sexy as hell and had given him hope for just a second that she might be interested too.

Now that he was thinking about it, she'd been strangely bold with him before, seeming to almost flirt with him and offering things he'd never imagined she would, like getting into his bed, spending the night with him, letting him hold her while they slept. And she hadn't, even for a second, acted anything other than calm. It was like it was all completely normal.

Maybe she wasn't as immune to him as he'd thought. And maybe...maybe it was time he tested that theory.

Slowly, he moved his head back down, his lips grazing her neck again and again. But he didn't stop there. He slid a hand beneath the edge of her tank top and let his thumb brush gently against her belly. It was the closest he'd ever come to her, and while it sent a jolt of excitement through his body, he wanted her awake and responding to him.

Suddenly, Lucy shifted, her back arching slightly and her ass pressing into his groin. A soft moan filtered up through her parted lips, and though she wasn't all the way awake yet, Gray couldn't help but grin at the reaction she'd given him already.

He hummed quietly against her skin as he kissed his way up her neck, and within a handful of moments, he felt her move again. It was subtle, but that roll of her hips was more than enough to let him know how she felt.

And then it changed. Her body came to a halt, stilling so suddenly that he had no doubt she'd finally woken up. This was the moment of truth, when he'd either sink or swim, and Mavis knew he was terrified. If Lucy didn't feel the same way about him, it could very well destroy even the friendship they'd established thus far. But he was tired of never taking a chance...

_Please don't let this be a mistake._

Taking in a steadying breath, he resume his ministrations, hand and lips moving slowly over her body. His heart hammered in his chest as he waited for her to make a move. He didn't think he could take it if she hated him for this, and just as he was preparing to let her go, something happened.

She spoke, her voice a whisper in the dark. "Gray..."

She sounded timid in the moonlit room, uncertain about what was happening, and he nearly cursed himself for crossing the line with her. He'd betrayed her trust by touching her in such a way without her consent.

"God...I'm sorry, Lucy."

He pulled his hand back and moved to roll away when she did something more unexpected than anything else she'd done so far. She turned toward him in one fluid motion, her hands reaching for him and bringing his head down to hers. Her lips were soft and her kiss hot, cranking his already raging libido into full gear.

It was like a dream come true, and he grabbed hold of it before it could get away. His arms closed around her lithe form, tugging her as close as possible, but still, it wasn't close enough. Need clawed at him - the need to touch her, to taste her, to feel her. He couldn't get enough.

Maybe such a jump in their relationship was wrong. It was their first kiss. It should have been one that embodied sweetness and a certain kind of innocence, but the moment their lips had joined, it was already too far gone. Every nip of their teeth, every stroke of their tongues only seemed to build the flames higher until Gray was certain his bed would catch fire.

It was like they'd flown past first base, then second and third. And now, here they were, sliding right on into home with their clothes disappearing faster than he'd ever stripped before. Should he feel bad about that? Were they moving too fast? Probably...actually, the answer to that was a big fat probably, but how could he stop?

He'd wanted this, wanted her for so long, and the desperate way Lucy clung to him seemed to say the same of her. Maybe this had been a long time coming...passion waiting only for an opening to launch into each other's arms. It felt like they were magnets, pulled toward each other with a force unstoppable.

And he didn't want it to stop. He wanted it to go on and on and on...till they were both boneless with satisfaction and the sun was sinking once again.

"Gray..." Lucy called to him, her voice trembling with need and her hands tugging his hips between her legs. "Please..."

He didn't think he'd ever heard anything so incredible. How this woman could beg him to make love to her was beyond his comprehension. She was beautiful and incredible, the kind of woman any man on Earthland would kill to have, and she wanted him.

Awe swept through his being, and he found himself leaning down to kiss her again. This time though, he took his time, giving himself a chance to really learn the taste of her, but more than that, he wanted to show her that she was more than just a sexy woman to him. She was more, so much more, and he needed her to know that.

A moan crept up Lucy's throat at such attention, and with an answering groan, Gray licked his way down her neck and eased a hand between her spread thighs. He found her slick with desire, her body wet and ready for him.

"Are you sure about this, Lucy?"

He had to ask. He knew he had to. She was his friend first, and he would never want to do something to damage that in pursuit of something more.

But Lucy seemed to have no issue. Her lips curled in a brilliant smile as she leaned up and pressed a soft kiss to his mouth. "I'm sure, Gray. I've wanted this for a long time."

Those words seemed to strike him right in the heart, causing something to bloom in his chest, a warmth that could rival the sun. He was at a loss in that moment, unable to tell her just what it meant to him. So he did the only thing he could. He let his body do the talking.

By the time he was done, there would be nothing left unsaid. Lucy would know everything there was to know about how he felt about her, and if there was any justice in this world, this amazing woman would agree to be his.

Gray brushed a kiss over her pink lips and eased himself up to her entrance, and keeping his eyes trained on hers, he pushed himself inside. He didn't want to ever forget this moment, to lose the image of Lucy beneath him, taking him into her body for the first time.

But dear God, she was going to kill. She was tight around him, gripping him so hard, he nearly cursed. He'd wanted to make love to her for the rest of the night and on into the day hours later, but how the hell was he supposed to last when she felt so damn good?

Clenching his jaw against his own need, Gray began to move, drawing his hips back and setting a slow pace. It was incredible and sensual, and with Lucy moaning and arching into him the way she was, it was damn near perfect, but it was doing nothing for his shaky control. The woman was decimating him with every slick slide of his body into hers.

He found his breath coming quicker, matching hers, and he could barely squash the pride that welled in his chest when he realized how close she was. He felt like he'd been waiting for this moment forever, and as Lucy let the sensations take her, Gray knew he had to see it again and again.

He'd never seen anything more beautiful than his blonde goddess letting go and knowing it was because of him made it all the better.

But he hadn't been prepared for the impact of her release - both emotional and physical. It all worked to tie him up in knots, and within moments of her glorious end, Gray found his own. It had to be a record for him, and not of a good kind.

Still, he could already feel himself gearing up for round two, so he didn't take it too hard. Besides, how could he be ashamed of his lack of self-control with Lucy grinning up at him like that? She looked positively replete from that one taste of what he could offer her, and he was hardly done.

A smirk appearing on his face, Gray dropped his mouth down on hers and rolled them over, setting her over top of him without dislodging himself from her body. Lucy squealed as they shifted positions, then giggled cutely down at him. But that playful expression fell away an instant later when he thrust up inside her again.

Her head tipped back at his action, a gasp springing from her lips, and then she was moving, her rounded hips rising and falling over him as if she couldn't get enough. Gray watched her swaying breasts in heavy-lidded fascination and felt everything south of his belly contract with hunger. She was so damn sexy, and by some stroke of luck, she was his.

Or she would be by this time tomorrow. He would make sure of it, because after having her like this, he couldn't go back.

And if that look in her eyes was anything to go by, she felt the same way. This was no random coupling. It wasn't a pair of friends just finding pleasure for a few hours. It was real, a connection most people wait their whole lives to find, and they'd found it. And as they surrendered themselves to each other, Gray knew this was only the beginning. Their journey stretched out before them like the brightest star in the sky, and he couldn't wait.


	3. FEAR

_Okay, so I'm once again a day late, but eh...I got it done. I almost had it finished last night, but life interfered. Anyway, here we are with Day 3. I had LOADS of fun with this one. Hope you enjoy it too!_

_Oh, and I doubt I'll be doing Day 4 seeing as I still have no idea for it, but if that changes, I'll be sure to type something up. So look for me next on Day 5, which as it just so happens is tomorrow. Not sure if I'll make the time frame, but I'll get it out eventually! Loves!_

* * *

**_Hiro Mashima_**_ owns Fairy Tail._

* * *

**_GrayLu Week: Day 3 - Fear_**

"Oh Gray..."

Lucy's voice filtered in from her kitchen, and sent the ice mage's head lifting, his face morphing into one of worry. That tone...he'd know that tone anywhere. It was the one his girlfriend used when she had something on him. That sly sound could only mean one thing – trouble.

Had she found that dent he'd put in the wall of her bathroom? He bit his lip in frustration. It wasn't like it was his fault. That temptress had slipped out of their shared shower after stirring him up, and so he hadn't exactly been paying enough attention to realize that the floor was so wet. He'd slipped almost immediately, his elbow coming down hard against that particular wall. It hadn't left a huge mark, and his bruised arm certainly hadn't stopped him from doing what needed to be done, but still...this was Lucy, and that woman could be downright scary when she wanted to be.

Maybe she'd discovered that he'd been sneaking peeks at her novel. She'd warned him more than a dozen times, promising retribution the likes of which Erza could only dream of, but in the end, he hadn't been able to resist. She was a born writer with enough talent to fill several people, and that story was just too damn good to stay away from. But he'd been careful! He'd put it back exactly as it was before, not a page out of place. Surely that wasn't it...

"Look what I found!" she sang, her voice turning mischievous, and suddenly Gray realized how foolish he'd been.

Why had he stayed there? He should have snuck out the window when he'd had a chance! But no, he'd stayed right there like some glutton for punishment while she plotted his demise.

Slowly, he turned to face her, his hands out in the universal sign of surrender. "Now Lucy...there's no reason to...OH MY GOD! What is that?!"

He launched to his feet, spinning around to keep his eyes on the tricky blonde and the thing held so delicately in her hand. "Lucy..." He tried to stay calm, tried so hard to hold onto the deep set of his voice, but damn if it wasn't difficult. He should have never told her about his irrational fear, should have known the wicked woman wouldn't be able to resist using it against him. "Keep that thing awaaaaaaaay...Dammit! Quit that shit!"

His pride tanked at the high-pitched squeal that sprang from his lips, but that didn't stop it from happening again and again as Lucy chased him around her living room with the vile creature. In the rational section of his mind, he knew he was being ridiculous. It was just a lizard for Mavis' sake, but for some stupid ass reason, he'd always hated the little bastards.

And for good reason too! They were so damn creepy with those beady little eyes, staring at him as if contemplating an attack. And the way they skittered across every surface they could find...it was enough to have him shuddering. There was no telling where they'd be hiding, waiting to slink out at a moment's notice and scare the shit out of him.

No there was nothing good about those little devils. He'd decided that long ago, and he wasn't about to change his mind about it. Still, he wished he didn't turn into such a damn sissy every time he saw one. And he damn sure wished he'd never opened his big mouth to his mean little sass of a girlfriend.

His eyes narrowed as Lucy cornered him in her room, a laugh billowing out of her dainty mouth and frustrating him to no end. He had to put a stop to this. He was never going to hear the end of it if he didn't, and he'd be damned if this story went any further than this apartment.

"Lucy...I'm warning you. If you come any closer to me with thing, I'm going to make you regret it."

Her smile turned impish. "Oh really? What are you gonna do? Spank me?" With that, she turned slightly, giving her ass a little shake to taunt him.

It was just too easy, the perfect opening for him to get a little payback. Before he could rethink his plan, he launched himself at her, knocking the lizard from her hand and tackling her onto her bed. She went down with a squawk, and he wasted no time in straddling her back.

"What was that about a spanking?" he mused, enjoying the upper hand he'd been rewarded so nicely with.

Lucy squirmed beneath him. "Don't you dare!" she laughed, bucking her body to try to knock him off.

"Oh but I'm not sure you're in a position to be making demands, baby. "I'm sure even Virgo would say you need some punishment."" Gray threw an arm out behind him and sent his hand flying down on her backside.

The blonde gasped at the smack she'd received. "I can't believe you just did that!"

"Believe it because there's more where that came from if you ever come after me with a lizard again," he said, bending over to whisper the smug words into her ear. "And next time, you'll get two of them..."

Lucy shivered at that, but she didn't fold immediately. Oh no, his saucy girl wouldn't go out like that. "I can take it. It's worth it to hear you squeal like a little girl!" she laughed, turning her head to peek at him over her shoulder.

Her taunt did what she knew it would, upping the stakes to their little game, and with a low growl, Gray lifted up enough to flip her over. "A little girl, huh?" He grabbed at her hands, yanking them up above her head and pinning them to the bed. "We'll see about that..."

With that threat uttered, he dove at her neck, licking, biting, sucking until she was breathless. "Who's a little girl now?"

"You are..."

It took her a moment, as if she was considering backing down, but then defiance had flared in her eyes. It was a welcome sight, one that sent heat pooling in his belly. He wasn't quite done toying with her yet, and this challenge of hers would only lead to more incredible things.

He grinned darkly down at her, letting her see the confidence in his gaze. He had no doubt he could break her. He'd never failed to do so before, but he loved it when she demanded he prove it again.

Using his free hand, he yanked down her tank top, freeing her breast from his lacy cage. He licked his lips at the view of her nipple pebbling in the cool room, but he didn't go for it immediately. He let her wait, let her want it bad enough to lift her back up off the bed before he took the pert nub in his mouth.

A soft moan slipped from her mouth as he gave it a slow, steady suck. Every now and again, he'd drag his teeth gently across the tip, earning himself a shuddering gasp from his girlfriend, but still she didn't relent, not until he eased himself between her legs and thrust up against her.

"Okay!" She arched up off the bed, her voice soft and breathy as she surrendered, "Okay I give! I give..."

Gray hummed in satisfaction, letting the vibrations sink down over her nipple, knowing it would send an answering shiver up her spine. "Am I still a little girl?" he asked, grinding himself between her trembling thighs.

Her sharp groan was answer enough, but he wanted words. He wanted to hear her say it. "No...oh God please, Gray..."

"What am I?"

"A man..." she gasped as he gave a sharp tug on her breast. "Shit...you're a big strong man..." She bucked beneath him again, rubbing herself against his hardened length.

Gray chuckled at her ardent response and reached down to yank down her panties. "Good girl."

He wasted no time in sliding his pants down over his hips and driving himself up inside her. Lucy moaned as he set a hard pace, pressing her roughly into the bed with each forceful thrust of his hips. She seemed to love these frantic couplings, and he couldn't deny he did too. There was something so elemental about it, so passionate and desperate about two people reduced to twin masses of need.

And God, did he need her...the woman had pushed him past his breaking point. Even now as he thundered away between her shapely legs, he knew he'd have to have her again. Over and over, quick and hard, slow and easy. He would take her any way she wanted, and she'd cum so many times she'd swear she was seeing stars, but when it was over, she'd still be begging for more.

And he would give it to her...just like now.

"Yes...harder Gray!"

Her plaintive cry was all that was needed to spur him on, push him to slam up into her silken depths, and with a shriek of his name, she clamped down around him. She closed over him like vice, and Gray let out a growl as he drove himself into her a final time, spilling his release deep inside her.

Gray let his body drop over top of hers, and he rolled till he was just beside her, his arm thrown haphazardly across her belly. It was quiet for a time, the room silent but for the heavy breathing of them both until Lucy tipped her head to look at him.

A smile broke out across her face, and she laughed, "I should call you a little girl more often."

* * *

_**A/N: Okay, cue shameless request for your thoughts on this. lol I loved it, but I think we've all established that I'm completely bonkers, so I'm gonna need some outside corroboration! lol**_


	4. FAIRY DUST

_And here's my submission for Day 5. Hope you like it. This was one of the first ideas I had for GrayLu Week, and then when I went to write it, it went totally off course. lol Oh well..._

* * *

**_Hiro Mashima _**_owns Fairy Tail._

* * *

**_GrayLu Week: Day 5 - Fairy Dust_**

Lucy was in love. Yes, truly in love, and if Mira knew anything about it, she'd say finally. It hadn't taken the blonde long to realize her feelings for her team mate and even less time to understand that there was a good chance she was going to get her heart broken.

Still, she couldn't help holding onto the tiny spark of hope inside her, the one that every young woman seemed to get when she fell in love for the first time. It was almost impossible for her to give up completely. Her heart was simply too full to deny, her emotions too large to ignore.

But none of that discarded the worry that she carried about Gray's relationship with Juvia. Obviously, the man could do whatever he liked or love whomever he wished. As much as she would like to say differently, Gray didn't belong to her, and that knowledge left her scared.

Maybe she should say something. She'd thought about it at least a dozen times already, but every time she made the decision to go for it, something held her back. Something being her fear of rejection, fear of ruining the perfectly wonderful relationship they already had, fear of looking foolish...

And that was pathetic. She knew she couldn't continue on this way. She'd become ever more distracted around him, her mind losing several IQ points, and that would never do. It was going to turn into a real problem before too long...unless she got a handle on it now. At least if she said something, it would be resolved. Whether he accepted her or not, it would be handled, and she could move on – with or without him as her man.

It was hard though, the thought of being turned down. She wasn't sure what she would do if that happened. Run? Hide out at home until he forgot she loved him? Disappear on an exceptionally long mission with Natsu? She supposed they were all an option, but she hoped against hope it wouldn't come to that. She hoped that when she finally said the words she'd locked inside her, that he would take her in his arms and proclaim his love for her in return.

But that wasn't going to happen if she didn't suddenly grow some guts. He was just a man, just Gray, and it wasn't like he didn't care for her. Maybe more than she was aware, she thought as she made her way to the guild.

She crossed her fingers as she came to the double doors that separated her from the man who might very well be her future. It was now or never, and with a deep intake of breath, Lucy squared her shoulders and pushed inside. She found the guild in much the same state it was always in, a fight brewing between various members of their guild and all manner of things flying about the large room.

Only one thing was different...Gray wasn't smack dab in the middle of it all. In fact, she realized as she cast a glance around the room, he was nowhere to be found. Maybe he'd decided to head home early.

"Oi Luce!" Natsu called, gaining her attention and ducking as a chair flew past his head. "Go tell the Popsicle to get his ass back in here! I'm all fired up!"

So he hadn't left yet, but then where was he? The blonde sent her pink-haired partner a questioning look. "Where is he?"

"Out back! Tell him to hurry the hell up, so I can kick hi-" Suddenly, Natsu's words were cut off as a flash of magic slammed into his backside. A yelp shot from his mouth, and he whirled around to face a hysterically laughing Romeo. "You're gonna pay for that you little runt!" the dragon slayer shouting, his expression turning decidedly animated.

But Lucy didn't have time to find it all amusing. Well, she did, but quite frankly, she had more important things to do than dwell on her friends' silly rivalries. She had a man to find and confess to while she still had the nerve.

She pushed through the back door, silently building up her courage until she looked up and found something that nearly killed her on sight. It was a devastating blow seeing Gray's lips pressed against Juvia's, and it did what all her worries and fears had never been able to do. It extinguished that tiny flame inside her heart, the one that filled her with warmth and childish hope.

But no more. That little light was long gone now, doused by a wave of despair as large as the waves Juvia could summon at whim.

Before she could stop the sound, a gasp fled her mouth, and the two broke apart. She watched as Gray's eyes widened, and as if called by her broken heart, the tears spilled from her eyes. She had not more control than a baby in that moment. She was in agony, and it poured from her body in rivers.

She uttered a soft, desperate apology for interrupting them, and then she ran. She'd chosen a path, and as she raced toward the sanctuary that was her home, she knew the other options wouldn't be far behind. How could she stay here and watch them grow closer, watch them kiss and touch in ways she'd only longed to do with him? It would destroy her.

"Lucy!"

His voice called to her from behind, but she kept going. She couldn't stop now, couldn't bring herself to care why he wanted to stall her. Her heart was falling apart, and the road before was fading from her vision, washing away on the tide of her tears.

"Lucy, wait!"

A sob flew from her lips as she crashed through her door and swung it shut. Her shaky hand flipped the lock just as Gray slammed into the door, and Lucy fought to cover the sound of her break down as she let herself drop to the floor.

She heard him try the doorknob, and then his fist pounded against the thick wood. "Lucy, open up..."

But she couldn't do that. She wasn't ready to face him. He'd obviously figured out how she felt, and he was doing what every friend would do, trying to make sure she was okay. But she didn't need that right now. She needed to be alone to lick her wounds and figure out what to do next. She needed him to leave.

"Lucy! Don't shut me out like this...Please!"

His heartfelt plea tugged at her. He sounded so upset, so worried. Lucy hated to be such a burden to him, but she couldn't give him what he wanted. She needed time to shield the depth of her feelings from him, and only then could she see him again.

Pushing the tremor from her voice, Lucy called back to him. "I-I'm fine...I just want to be alone right now." She didn't wait to see if he responded or if he did as she'd requested. She simply clambered to her feet and headed to her bedroom. After such a heart-wrenching afternoon, she needed the comfort of her bed.

Her tears began anew as she climbed under the covers, and she rolled to the side, cuddling the silly little teddy bear Natsu had given her for her last birthday. She felt like her heart had been ripped out of her chest, like her soul had been taken out and trampled into the ground. How would she get through this? How could she find her footing after the ruination of her love?

Sobs shook her body as the scene from earlier played over again in her head. She couldn't stop seeing it, couldn't push it from her mind. The memory was firmly entrenched in her brain, and as agonizing as it was to think, she knew it would torment her for the rest of her life. It was the moment when she lost everything she'd never gotten a chance to have.

Out of nowhere, a hand settled on her shoulder, and she gave a shuddering sigh. "Natsu...I don't want to talk right now."

It was quiet for a moment, and then a voice came that she wasn't expecting. "Lucy..."

The blonde froze, her hands slipping slowly up to her face to brush away the evidence of her pain. "G-Gray...I thought I said I wanted to be al-"

"You did say it, but it's not what you want," he said quietly. "Please talk to me."

Lucy wanted to cry at how well he knew her. She wanted to let her emotions out, the anger, the pain, the bitter regret, but that would be wrong. She couldn't blame him for his lack of love for her. But she also didn't want to talk about what was wrong with her. "I...I can't..."

"Lucy," he pleaded, putting just the smallest bit of pressure on her shoulder to turn her over. "You're killing me here."

So much was in his voice – worry, sadness...pain? Lucy wasn't sure, but she couldn't bear the thought of causing him a moment's hurt. She'd just have to suck it up and reassure him that she was fine. Then, when he left, she would let herself mourn. She just had to hold on until then.

Still, it took all her strength to roll over and look him in the eye. She didn't want him to see the devastation she knew would be on her face. But she did it, and it had to be one of the hardest things she'd ever done.

"God Lucy..." He paused, his expression pained as he lifted a hand to her face. He brushed at the wetness on her cheek.

"I'm sorry." She looked off to the side as a fresh bout of tears came streaming out of her eyes. She wasn't even sure what she was apologizing for – breaking into their private moment, crying like a child, loving him the way she did. All she knew is that she was sorry. This was just what she hadn't wanted to happen, what she'd feared.

Gray shook his head and sighed wearily. "No, I'm sorry. What you saw-"

But Lucy didn't let him continue. She couldn't. It would hurt too much to hear him talk about Juvia while she was still so newly broken. "It's okay, Gray. I-I should have realized..."

"Lucy, it's not what you're thinking it is." His fingers slid beneath her chin, urging her gaze to meet his. "She kissed me. I had no idea she was going to do it."

"You don't need to explain."

A curse flew from his mouth. "Yes, I do! I didn't kiss her back! I don't want her!"

Lucy's watery eyes went wide at his proclamation. "W-What?"

"Damn it, Lucy...I want you."

Once more, Lucy was left speechless. This couldn't be happening. It had to be her poor mind making things up to ease her pain. There was no way he'd just said what she thought she said.

Her brain stalled, she continued to stare at him in disbelief, and Gray sighed, his lips lifting just the slightest bit. "Did you hear what I said?"

"I...you really said that?" She couldn't make herself believe it was real. Should she ask him to repeat it?

A short laugh slipped from his mouth as he swept her hair back from her face. "I really said that. You're the one I want. Is that so hard to believe?"

"Yes." The word burst out before she could stop it, and she flushed with embarrassment at having revealed her insecurity so plainly.

The ice mage's brow furrowed at her response, and he leaned in, brushing his hand over her cheek tenderly. "Why? You're amazing. Strong, kind, beautiful. How could I not love you?"

Lucy's breath halted in her throat. Did he just...? "You...you love me?"

"Yes, I do."

Such a simple answer, and yet it meant the world to her. Those few words held her future, her happiness, everything good and amazing to come. A smile inched its way on her face, and she whispered, "I love you too."

Gray grinned down at her before his expression became serious once more. His hands moved to cup her face, and his eyes dropped to her lips. Suddenly, Lucy couldn't find enough air. He was leaning in, coming closer and closer, and it was like the world stood till.

It felt like someone had sprinkled fairy dust on her heart, causing it to flutter in her chest. It was fighting to free itself from its cage, ready to soar through the air. Gray had done that with just a single touch, and she couldn't help wondering what would happen when his lips finally met hers.


	5. DESTINY - CELESTIAL ICE

_Okay, so like I told my Bestie, **Nicole4211**, I'm not sure if this is brilliant or completely insane. It's kind of a toss-up for me at the moment, to be honest, as yesterday, I had two teeth removed. So yes, this was written under the influence of some pretty powerful pain meds. lol _

_Here's hoping it's closer to the brilliant side of things!_

* * *

**_Hiro Mashima _**_owns Fairy Tail._

* * *

**_GrayLu Week: Day 6 - Destiny/Celestial Ice_**

It was a kiss...just a simple run-of-the-mill kiss, and yet it wasn't. For nothing could be 'just' anything when it came to Gray Fullbuster. The man was like a cool breeze during the heat of summer, the perfect little snowflakes that dusted everything in the winter. He was like destiny itself, come to claim her.

And that's what this kiss was. A claim, a proclamation of this connection they'd found, and beneath all the bluster of showing the outside world they were together, it was a meeting of their souls. Their minds melded, their bodies pressed so closely, they might as well have been one, and still, it wasn't close enough.

Lucy hadn't known it could be like this, that one kiss could both shatter her world and weld it back together at the same time. It was startling and beautiful, and though she wasn't sure at the moment how everything had come to be, she knew this. This man...this cool and handsome ice mage wrapped so firmly about her was her soul mate.

Something about this kiss had shown it to her, like a spotlight had been shined upon her heart, illuminating the truth. For one incredible moment that hung there for what felt like years, there was perfect clarity, and doubt drifted away. She knew the truth, knew the absolute truth of the two of them now.

He was her future. He was everything she'd been waiting for, her lover, her friend, her husband one day, and some time down the road, the father to her children. She could see it all now, the road becoming clear for the first time, and she could see them all together. He was the key...to it all.

This man, Gray...he was link that could give her everything, and she wanted it. She ached for that brief flash of the future, and she would do whatever she needed to make it a reality.

And so, with her lips pressed so intimately with his, Lucy poured her heart out. She gave all she had to him, and with her being so open to his, she could swear she felt the moment their souls join. No longer were they Lucy and Gray, no more Celestial Spirit mage and Ice mage. They were more...and less. They were a perfect representation of their combined power, their joined magic.

They shone for a short time, a mist of ice and the brightness of stars spanning a radius around them and casting a brilliant hue. It dimmed only moments later, but the light inside them remained, tying them together in that most precious of unions, one that would be a beacon of hope to everyone they knew, one that would never falter. One made of ice and stars...and pure, unadulterated love.


	6. FIVE SENSES

_Well, this one damn near just poured out of me, and I can't tell you how glad I was for it. lol I've had such a hard time this week, especially the last couple days. But thankfully, this one is done! Let's just hope it doesn't suck!_

* * *

**_Hiro Mashima _**_owns Fairy Tail._

* * *

**_GrayLu Week: Day 7 - Five Senses_**

Gray remembered the first time he saw her, remembered the first thought that popped into his mind. She was cute, seriously cute, and as if his brain decided right that very moment to take a hike, he'd sidled up to her and requested her underwear. To this day, he hadn't a clue why he'd done that. The only excuse that could be given was that he'd been so entranced by her that he'd lost all sense of self.

And that was when he'd experienced his first touch from the feisty woman. With an offended yelp, Lucy had hauled off and knocked the ever-loving shit out of him. While he wouldn't say it was his best memory of the pretty blonde, he had to admit it had made an impression on him. He'd found out right then and there that she was no pushover. She was not only gorgeous but completely adept at defending her own honor. This was not a woman who'd ever need a man to do it for her, and that appealed to him greatly.

He'd laid there in a slight daze from her hit, listening to her rant and rave about how inappropriate he'd been. How he needed to learn how to treat a lady and how she'd be happy to teach him a thing or two if he chose to try such a thing again. But he'd been too enchanted by her sweet voice to give too much notice to the words she hurled at him. All he could think of was the dulcet tones that slipped from her pink lips and how he wished she'd never stop talking.

All too soon though, it was over, but before he'd had a chance to mourn the loss of her angel sound, she moved closer and held a hand out to help him up. She very poignantly ignored his lack of clothing, turning her flushed face away, which only made her appear all the more cuter to him. He had to grin at her innocence, and without waiting for her to change her mind, he took her slender hand and pulled himself up. For a single instant, they were close, closer than he was sure she'd intended, and that was all it took for him to catch a whiff of her perfume. Sweet Mavis, she'd smelled good, and without a thought in his head other than following that delightful aroma, he leaned in and sighed. Her reaction was immediate and nothing short of appalled.

She'd drawn her head back with a gasp, her hand coming up as if to push him away, but Gray had come too far to quit. His hand wrapping around her slender wrist, he yanked her toward him. Her eyes went wide at his action, and before he knew it, he was dropping his mouth down over hers. A muffled cry of surprise sprang from her lips at his stolen kiss, and her frozen state lasted only long enough for him to get just the slightest taste of her. Still it was enough, and as she slammed her hands against his chest, he couldn't help but smile. She tasted like pure sunshine, like light and the sweetest damn fruit he'd ever tried. And he wanted more.

It had taken him weeks to win her over, long weeks of apologizing for his less that stellar impression that day, but he'd done it. It hadn't been easy suppressing his need to steal even more kisses, to sneak a peak at her delectable body, or to breathe her in like the first day of spring, but he'd fought his baser instincts in favor of gaining her affection. And it had been worth it all because when she'd finally given herself to him, she'd done so completely, holding nothing back.

And now, after all those years together, he still couldn't quite believe she was his. Even married with two kids of their own, she was still a dream he kept praying was real. It was like she had remained a dream to him, one that he prayed he'd never wake from, because he knew he'd never be able to go back to the days without her. Without seeing her every day, waking up next to her every morning, drifting off to sleep with her scent wrapped around him, kissing those sweet lips of hers, listening to her call out his name when they made love.

The bottom line was he couldn't do without her. She'd become his life that day so long, his one desire, and the day he'd made her his, he'd vowed to do everything in his power to keep her. And he did...


End file.
